


Living With the Ghost of You

by avakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Akaashi and Suga are best friends, Akaashi and Suga love fashion, Bokuto is a ghost, Bokuto is an annoying little shit, Bokuto is in love with Akaashi, Bokuto simps over Akaashi continuously like honey just marry him already, Daichi hyping Suga up like the amazing boyfriend he is, Daichi is basically just there, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Iwaizumi wants to leave, Kenma not giving a shit, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, Kuroo and Bokuto are platonic soulmates, Let's just say they're basically dating but they're the only ones that don't know it, Light Angst, Lots and lots of sex jokes, M/M, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Obvious Bokuaka, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Oikawa invites himself to Akaashi's house, Oikawa would die for Iwaizumi, Sex Jokes, Sugawara Koushi in a Skirt, but what's new?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avakaashi/pseuds/avakaashi
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou's life was fun while it lasted! Well, time to die. Except he didn't really die. But he's dead? Why can this beautiful man see him and why the fuck are they exchanging words right now."What are you doing in my house?""You can see me?!?!?!?!"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Living With the Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a comment in a youtube section, but I switched it up a bit. The ghost was supposed to pine for the owner of the house while the owner had no idea they existed, but that's too much angst, so here's this humor-filled fic!  
> (This is not proofread!)

As Bokuto laid down on the couch, he sighed. "Damn, if only I could get tired."

_Wait._

Where the _fuck_ did this couch come from?

Bokuto jumped off the couch, almost falling before he caught himself. Well, not like he would get hurt anyway, but it's just a reflex!

"Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled. _Someone moved in?_

His questions were soon answered as he heard footsteps becoming louder and louder. Bokuto's eyes widened, but he doubted anyone could see him. He was dead!

He definitely was not expecting the most beautiful man he would ever lay his eyes on to enter the living room with a box in his hands, a careless look on his face. The box soon fell, however, and the raven-haired boy froze.

Bokuto just stood still. _He couldn't see him._

"What are you doing in my house?"

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!

"You can see me?!?!?!?!"

The other boy nodded, slowly reaching for the phone in his back pocket.

"Wait, are you-" Bokuto figured he was probably calling the cops. "No, don't call the cops!"

Bokuto took a step forward, making the beautiful human in front of him back up.

"Why wouldnt I call the cops?" The confused boy, Akaashi, asked as he looked at Bokuto as if he was an idiot. Well, he is, but that isn't the point!

"I-I'm dead!" Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm dead!" Bokuto exclaimed, a bit too energetic.

"Uh-huh, okay." Akaashi then grabbed his phone, only to have it taken from his hand right away. He looked up, and the boy with the weird as fuck hair was no longer there. "What the fu-"

"Cant you just listen to me?" Bokuto said loudly from behind Akaashi, making the latter scream and trip over the box, nearly falling to the ground.

Thankfully, Bokuto appeared underneath him and caught him like they did in those cheesy romance movies.

"What the fuck?" Akaashi finished his sentence from before as he froze in the much larger man's arms.

"Uh, yeah. I can move pretty quick. Perks of being a dead dude, right?" Bokuto pulled Akaashi back up to his feet, smiling at him widely.

Akaashi still couldn't believe it. This meant nothing, people could be fast! "There's no way."

Bokuto tried to think of a way he could prove to be dead, but thinking was never his strong spot.

"Ooh! Hit me!" He yelled.

Akaashi blinked again, thinking the boy must be insane. "You want me to...hit you?"

Bokuto nodded, smacking his chest lightly a couple of times while saying, "Right here!"

Akaashi figured this couldn't really go wrong. Either he would knock out the insane man, only then grabbing his phone and calling the cops, or he would prove to be dead, and Akaashi highly doubted that would happen.

Thankfully, the box Akaashi had been holding was full of pans, pots, basically most of his kitchen stuff. He picked one of the pans up and looked at Bokuto.

"You're insane." He said right before smacking the other in the chest with the pan as hard as he could.

Akaashi was sure he'd look up to see Bokuto lying on the ground in pain, but he was just standing there as if nothing happened, that big smile still plastered onto his face. The hit didn't even make a sound.

The pan fell from Akaashi's hands.

"What the fuck?" He said for the fiftieth time since he walked into that cursed room.

"Told you!" Bokuto seemed proud of himself.

"S-So you're...what, a ghost? But I touched you- you caught me!" Akaashi spluttered, not understanding any of this.

"Something like that. I basically operate like I'm alive when I'm inside the house, but when I leave I'm back to being invisible." Bokuto explained.

Akaashi nodded. "So you're just gonna stay here? Like a roommate?" He asked, looking anywhere but at Bokuto.

"I guess. Nobody has lived here since I died." Bokuto fell back onto the couch, getting comfy.

"Oh." Akaashi sat down beside Bokuto on the couch, basically on the edge. Clearing his throat, he said, "S-So what's your name? How old are you? How did-"

"Woah, hold on!" Bokuto exclaimed. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou. I'm 22." He was silent for a moment. "Well, 24 now. I died two years ago."

Akaashi's eyes widened. It had only been two years? "Oh... well, I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm 21." He didn't know if he was supposed to just sit there, so he cleared his throat.

"Well, Ill go unpack the rest of the stuff." Akaashi said, standing and walking outside awkwardly.

Bokuto smiled and turned the TV on. He would help Akaashi if he could, but he, you know, goes through things.

"Where do you even sleep?" Akaashi asked as he unloaded the dishes into cabinets.

Bokuto laughed. "I don't sleep. I'm dead."

Akaashi's mouth opened slightly. Of course he didn't sleep. That was a dumb question. "Right, I forgot."

"Do you have any friends?" Bokuto asked, suddenly appearing behind the counter.

Akaashi jumped, dropping the cup he had in his hand. Before it reached the ground, however, Bokuto caught it. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile. He forgot that wasn't normal.

"Its fine. I guess I'll have to get used to that." Akaashi seemed like he was attempting to make a joke, but his face stayed serious.

Bokuto laughed loudly anyways. He thought it was funny.

Just then, Akaashi's phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered, placing it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, Suga-San. What is it?"

Akaashi was silent for a moment, probably listening to whatever the person on the other side — Suga? — was saying.

"C-Come over? I mean-"

Bokuto's eyes widened. His friend wanted to come over?

"I mean if you...if you want." Akaashi said quietly, looking back to Bokuto.

Bokuto shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"O-Oh!" Akaashi said loudly, gaining Bokuto's attention again. "I got a roommate." He looked at Bokuto again, silently asking for approval.

Bokuto smiled and nodded. Akaashi was clever, Bokuto would never think of that.

"Daichi? Kuroo- oh and Kenma?" Akaashi seemed like he was trying to keep up with whatever Suga was saying.

"Who?" Bokuto whispered, although it really wasn't that silent, earning a smack on his arm.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you in an hour." Akaashi said before hanging up.

An hour passed, and Akaashi had made dinner for everyone. There were, how many, four people coming over? Akaashi definitely made sure to have enough for about eight servings, though, despite the fact that he'd most likely have leftovers afterward.

The doorbell rang, and Akaashi jumped. Did he really just get scared of a doorbell when there's a fucking ghost living in his house?

"Are you gonna-" Bokuto began, but Akaashi rushed over to the door before he could finish the sentence.

"Hey! Come in." He said, sounding much more excited than before. When he moved away from the door, a man with grey hair entered the house alongside another man with black hair, both of them looking around at the house.

"This is nice, Akaashi! Oh- is this your roommate?" Suga asked, turning to Bokuto.

"Yep! I'm Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto seemed wildly excited to meet Akaashi's friends. They seemed nice enough.

"Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga, though."

While the four boys spoke, the doorbell rang once again.

"One second." Akaashi said, smiling as he stood.

Akaashi had a pretty smile, and Bokuto definitely noticed.

"Kenma-san. Kuroo-san." Akaashi exclaimed, letting the next two people in.

One of them had long, almost completely brown hair and the tips were bleached blond, a serious expression on his face. Beside him was a taller male with crazy black hair, sort of resembling a rooster somehow.

"Bokuto, go ahead and introduce yourself." Akaashi said as he passed Bokuto to sit back down on the couch.

Bokuto smiled widely and approached the two. "Hey, hey, hey!" He said loudly. He was definitely trying to make a good impression, but Akaashi just groaned and ran his hand down his face at his "roommate"'s actions.

Kuroo, however, smiled widely as well. "You must be Akaashi's roommate! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, and this is Kozume Kenma." Kuroo looked down at Kenma, who had his nose in his phone — probably playing a game.

Kuroo snatched the phone from his hands, earning a whine from the shorter of the two. "Kuro." He whined, trying to grab the phone from his friend. He soon gave up, realizing that Kuroo was definitely not giving in.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" Bokuto finally introduced himself, though he enjoyed the short argument between the two.

"Are we eating s-" Kuroo was cut off by the doorbell. Again? Who could that be?

Akaashi's eyes widened. "Oh no. I thought he didn't know the new address?" He seemed like he was panicking.

"We didn't tell him!" Suga stood up quickly.

"Did you maybe check your Snapchat location?" Daichi asked, his arm around Suga's shoulders.

Akaashi smacked his own forehead. "Fuck. Of course." Despite him obviously not wanting to, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Keiji-Chan!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed from behind the door.

Bokuto was confused to say the least. Was this some crazy stalker?

Nope. Just an annoying friend that invites himself everywhere.

"Oikawa-San!" Akaashi sounded happy to see him.

Bokuto finally got a look at the male when he entered the house alongside a slightly shorter person next to him. Oikawa had brown hair that bounced every time he walked, a smile on his face that just wouldn't go away. The man on his left, however, had spiky brown hair and a face that could intimidate just about anyone Bokuto knew.

Just not him, he wasn't intimidated.

"Uh- Bokuto-San, this is Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San..." Akaashi explained.

Bokuto smiled at the two. "Bokuto Koutarou."

Needless to say, the visit became a bit more chaotic when the brunettes showed up.

Oikawa insisted they play Truth or Dare, but Akaashi claimed it was a children's game. Oikawa didn't let up, though, and kept suggesting it.

"If we play, will you calm down a bit?" Akaashi asked, defeated.

Oikawa's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Alright, fine. Let's play."

The dares weren't intense, just some drinking and yelling weird things outside. Of course, Oikawa was not having it. He needed some fun!

Then, it was his turn to choose someone.

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin between his fingers as he thought."Keiji-Chan."

Akaashi sighed before he answered, "Dare."

Oikawa knew Akaashi needed to loosen up a bit, but he couldn't quite think of something. Then, he looked over at his friends new roommate and got an idea. Bokuto had been looking at Akaashi all night, he was extremely obvious. And Akaashi was oblivious.

_Cue sneaky Oikawa._

"I dare you to sit in Bokuto's lap for the rest of the night." He said proudly, smiling at Akaashi.

Bokuto's eyes widened. Akaashi? On his lap?

Akaashi didn't seem too surprised about this, honestly he was expecting something more crazy.

"Okay." Akaashi said as he stood and walked over to where Bokuto was sitting on the couch. He sat so his legs were lying across Bokuto's, leaning into Bokuto's arm.

_Holy shit he's ripped._

Bokuto was doing his best to not pay attention to the beautiful human in his lap. How was he supposed to operate when Akaashi was so close to him? He was on top of Bokuto! He was leaning on his arm!

Akaashi thought for a moment. Right, it's his turn. Well, he should get revenge.

"Iwaizumi-San." He said, a wicked smirk on his face.

Bokuto wished he could see Akaashi smile again, but the smirk was incredibly attractive as well.

Iwaizumi answered dare, of course.

"Make out with Oikawa-San for ten seconds." Akaashi crossed his legs on top of Bokuto's lap as he smirked at Oikawa.

"What?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You want me to kiss Shittykawa?"

Shittykawa? He called Oikawa Shittykawa? Interesting...

"That _is_ what I said, right?" Akaashi rolled his eyes.

Oh shit, sassy Akaashi was attractive.

Iwaizumi was not about to give up, so he stood up and walked over to Oikawa. The previously airy boy was now staring wide-eyed at Iwaizumi, a bit frightened.

"I'm not losing this stupid children's game." Iwaizumi mumbled before sitting beside Oikawa on the couch and pulling the other into his lap.

"Iwa-Chan-" Oikawa began, but Iwaizumi forced their lips together.

Yes, this was happening right beside Bokuto and Akaashi.

Yes, Akaashi was loving it. Oikawa must be hating that kiss.

At least, that's what Akaashi thought. But then Oikawa moaned into the kiss as he brought his hands up to Iwaizumi's hair.

Akaashi stared at them, dumbfounded. "Why does he sound like he's enjoying it?"

Suga, Daichi, Kuroo, and even Kenma looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Did he not notice that Oikawa was so obviously into Iwaizumi?

It had been longer than thirty seconds, and the two hadn't even broken away from the kiss.

"How long has it been?" Akaashi asked.

"Around two minutes." Kenma answered.

Akaashi groaned in annoyance as he dropped his face into Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto felt like he was about to explode.

"'Kaashi? Are you tired?" Bokuto asked as quietly as he could, which turned out to be, you guessed it, not that quiet.

Akaashi just nodded, sniffling.

_Ohmyfuckinggod this is adorable._

Bokuto wanted to stay there forever, honestly, but Akaashi was tired. If Akaashi is tired, Akaashi will fucking sleep.

Bokuto put his arms underneath the boys back and legs, standing. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto almost dropped him.

"I'm gonna put him in the room." He said to the others, smiling.

The four of them that were actually paying attention nodded, annoyed by the currently occupied men still making out aggressively on the couch.

  
Akaashi had been dared to chug three beers near the start of the game, and they were just now kicking in. It made sense that he was about to fall asleep.

As Bokuto set him down, Akaashi sighed and looked up at him. "You know, you might be dead, but your hair is nice." Akaashi said, his words slightly slurred.

Bokuto's cheeks immediately reddened. Oh how Bokuto appreciated the light being off right then.

"Thanks." He replied, turning to walk out.

Though, Akaashi had other plans, and grabbed Bokuto's wrist.

"I know you don't sleep, but could you lay down next to me?"

Bokuto could only make out Akaashi's face slightly, but he was still just as beautiful as always.

How could he say no?

"Of course."

After the others had left — Oikawa and Iwaizumi earlier than others for "personal reasons" —, Bokuto went out to the living room to watch some TV for the rest of the night.

Now, it was around 7 am on a Saturday. Bokuto was still awake and watching TV, of course.

He figured Akaashi would sleep in since he got a bit drunk last night, so he didn't expect Akaashi to come out of his bedroom looking like he had been awake for hours.

Not only was he wide awake, but he was wearing a [skirt](https://pin.it/3jyxeyT). A fucking skirt. Bokuto would've fainted right then and there if it was possible.

"Y-You're up..." He gulped, "And in a skirt."

Akaashi smiled at him slightly as he went into the kitchen. "Kenma, Suga, Oikawa, and I always go out on Saturdays. We made a pact to wear skirts on these days." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He obviously had no idea how attractive he looked.

 _Especially_ to Bokuto.

"Oh, so you'll be gone all day?" Bokuto asked, unusually quiet.

Akaashi took a sip of water. "Yeah. Not like you can go anywhere." He was silent for a second. "I could tell Kuroo-San to come over. You two seemed to get along well." He sipped the water once more. "Not like he'll have anything else to do today with Kenma going out with us."

Bokuto's eyes widened. "Really?" Akaashi was going to call Kuroo so he didn't have to be alone. It warmed Bokuto's heart.

"Of course. It must be boring having to stay here. I'll just tell Kenma to bring him when he comes over. They're roommates." Akaashi explained.

"Thank you, Akaashi!" Bokuto stood up and ran over to give Akaashi a big hug, one that could kill if Bokuto hadn't let go when he did.

Akaashi blushed. "No problem, Bokuto-San..."

Bokuto then realized how close he was to Akaashi. Akaashi in a _skirt_.

He took a step back and just stood there for a moment when the doorbell rang.

"That must be one of them." Akaashi said quickly, rushing over to the door and opening it to reveal Suga(who was also in a [skirt](https://pin.it/1nBY8ea)).

"Hey, Suga-San! You look great." Akaashi exclaimed as he looked Suga up and down.

"I know, I put it together with my own creations." Suga smiled.

Akaashi gasped, "I cant believe you've gotten this far."

"Oh come on, your clothes are just as good if not better than mine!"

Akaashi's cheeks reddened a bit, "I guess."

Again, Bokuto was confused. They made clothes? Akaashi made clothes? Bokuto was beginning to think Akaashi was good at everything.

"Ah, I have to call Kenma quick!" Akaashi grabbed his phone and called Kenma.

"Okay, don't trash the house. I better come back to it either being the exact same as it is now or cleaner. Preferably cleaner. Don't burn the house down, please. Kuroo isn't allowed anywhere near the hot surfaces! If you're dying, call-"

"I think they'll be fine, 'Kaashi." Suga said, wrapping his arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

If they're dying? Kuroo is the only one that can even die out of the two of them.

"Alright..." Akaashi sighed, looking over at [Oikawa](https://pin.it/6b0jtbr) and [Kenma](https://pin.it/b4gUk2Y). "We'll be back in a few hours."

Bokuto and Kuroo said goodbye, and the four boys finally left.

"Kenma looks amazing in a skirt, doesnt he?" Kuroo said dreamily as he watched Kenma from the window.

Bokuto stood next to Kuroo, watching Akaashi get into the car. "Yeah, Kenma..."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks ass but let's ignore that! I know it seems to be going really fast, but that's only because I don't want this series to be really long — I can never keep up with writing long series.  
> I also attached links to fanarts of Oikawa, Akaashi, Suga, and Kenma in skirts so you can get an idea of what they're wearing!
> 
> ALSO:  
> (In Another Life spoilers)  
> I'm sorry for those of you that have read In Another Life — I honestly didn't think about Bokuto's role in that compared to his role in this. Not being able to sleep, being dead, you know? When I realized the resemblance I almost started crying, but what can I do? Well, hope you enjoy this anyways...


End file.
